Big Mission Once Again!
by Lady Maiya
Summary: Naruto and his comrades, now Chuunins, are given a new mission by Tsunade. It is to help the daughter of the Daimyo in a quest to save her land, the Land of the Honey from the invasion of the Land of the Claw. What new adventures await them? Please R&R!
1. Clash!

_The Land of Honey, one of the non-shinobi countries, has been invaded by The Land of the Claw. Thus, the Daimyo of the Land of Honey sent one of his daughters on a quest to save their land. The said quest has two missions. One, is to seek help from the shinobi of Konohagakure, and two, is to search for the most important treasure in the Land of Honey._

**Beloved Author Maiya-sama**

**Proudly Presents**

**NARUTO: **

**Big Mission Once Again! Treasure in the Land of Honey**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, its story and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of the great Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Only the plot of this fanfiction, and the original characters are mine.**

**WARNING: Some parts of this story may contain violence and bad language. If you don't like this, then feel free to press the back button. **

* * *

**I**

**CRASH! ENTER TAKAHASHI FUYUKI!**

_Lightning flashed, and thunder crashed. Trees and houses were set aflame, spears and arrows soared through the air, and people's terrified screams echoed throughout the darkness._

_The palace which lay at the back of the land was not spared either. By the wooden gates, a bunch of heavily armed men started to break all barriers--be it a gate or a wall--down. Hundreds of guards started to gather around the gates, ready for a fight to the death with these invaders._

---

"...Fuyuki-sama? Fuyuki-sama!"

A young girl of about fifteen years blinked. Takahashi Fuyuki turned her head to the side, her shoulder-length, midnight black hair swishing slightly against the movement. A black headband ran across her forehead towards the back of her head. Upon her back, was a backpack, along with a set of an exotic-looking bow and arrows. She and four others have just entered a small town within the Country of Fire. Her amethyst eyes glanced questioningly at the one who called her.

"Ookami?"

The one named "Ookami" is a girl who is also the same age as Fuyuki. She can however, be deemed as "more blessed" than Fuyuki in terms of fullness in figure. Dressed in a white shirt covered by a light blue vest as well as red 3/4 cut pants, her curves can be easily seen, as compared to Fuyuki who only wore a white top and a navy blue hakama. Her luxurious, straight, black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and her wide, jade-colored eyes sparkled with playfulness and mirth. Interestingly, Ookami is one who seemed to be true to her name, because believe it or not, white wolf ears protruded out from the sides of her head, and a white fluffy tail stuck out from her bottom. Of course a lot of people tended to stare at her, but that didn't bother her, unless someone made trouble out of it. She brought her hand to her hips and frowned slightly at the other girl. "Fuyuki-sama, you're daydreaming again, aren't you?"

Fuyuki blushed slightly in embarrassment at having being caught, but being herself, she quickly glanced away from the wolf-girl. "I am not."

Ookami's right ear twitched, and at the same time, she raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really...?"

"Yes, really." The amethyst-eyed girl nodded, then turned towards the two other members of their small group. "Ne Uzuki? Ne Squi-chan?"

Masumi Uzuki, the third member of the group, is a girl who is always mistakenly thought of a small child, even though she was only a year younger than the other two. Her hooded eyes were the color of fine silver, and her thick, wavy green hair is waist-length and is decorated with a silver headband. She wore a green kimono which reached down to her hips, and a matching green shorts, and blue leggings. "Um..y-yes..." She said.

"Squi, squi!" Squeaked the last member of their group. It was actually a squirrel which was perched upon Fuyuki's right shoulder. Interestingly, this squirrel is unlike all others of its kind--it was dressed in a green vest, a blue scarf around its neck and black pants. It had a forehead protector running diagonally from the back of its left ear towards under its right ear, covering its right eye. In all, it looked like a cute mini-ninja.

Fuyuki smiled and reached up to pat the squirrel's stomach with her forefinger, when suddenly a shrill scream pierced through the air.

Ookami's ears twitched, her head immediately turning towards the direction of its source. "What was that?"

Fuyuki was also staring towards the direction of the scream. "Sounds like someone's in trouble!" Without another thought, she started running in that direction, her navy blue hakama whooshing against the wind.

"Wait! No, Fuyuki-sama!" Ookami protested. But it was to no avail, for the other girl neither stopped nor turned her head back at her. "Dammit," The wolf girl cursed. "And **SHE'S** the one who told us not to get into trouble!" She said, shaking her head. "Oh well, that's Fuyuki-sama for you." Then she motioned towards the green-haired girl. "Come on, Uzuki!"

"Uh..o-okay!" Uzuki said, breaking into a run after the wolf-girl.

---

The shrill scream actually came from a young girl of about fourteen years, who was being grabbed violently from her father by a group of menacing-looking men. The father, a middle-aged tired-looking man, wrapped his arms around the leg of one of the men, pleading desperately. "**PLEASE!** Not my daughter! I'll give you anything! Just don't take my daughter!"

He was answered by a step on the face by the man. The others laughed at this, and one of them said, "That's some nerve you've got, old man! We're merely taking back what's ours, or have you forgotten your debt?"

"Daddy!" The young girl cried out. She tried to wiggle herself out of the man's grasp, but it was to no avail, for the more she tried to struggle the more did the hold on her tighten.

"Time..." Her father said in a soft voice, tears now flowing freely down his dirtied face. "Please, just give me time..."

Finally, the man (who seemed to be the leader of the group) spoke in a menacing voice. "Time, eh?" He pushed his foot downwards harder, burying the other man's face deeper onto the ground. "I've given you so much of that already." He then, lifted his foot away, and smirked. Maybe it's about time to give me yours, old man." With that, he pulled out a kunai and threw it, aiming at the man's neck.

"**DADDY!**" Screamed the young girl, who also had tears flowing out of her eyes.

Just then, soft "clang" sounded, as steel crashed against steal. The gang leader blinked, and was surprised to see that an arrow had deflected his kunai. He turned his head towards the direction the arrow came from, and saw a young boy dressed in a hakama holding out his bow. "What?"

The boy with midnight-black hair clucked his tongue and shook his head as he walked towards them, and stood in front of the girl's father. "Three able-bodied men against a girl and her father? That's a little bit too one-sided, don't you think?" He smirked.

Seeing that smirk annoyed the gang leader, an anger vein quickly becoming visible at the side of his head. "Brat! Get out of the way!"

The boy's smirk only widened. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then you will die." The gang leader said, raising a hand.

As if on cue, one of the men rushed towards him, throwing three knives towards the boy. The boy immediately parried the knives with the riser of his bow. A punch was suddenly making its way towards his face, but the boy ducked and swung his foot towards the man's feet, catching him off-balance. Just as the man landed on the ground with a dull 'thud', another man was already charging towards him, this time throwing six needles--three from each hand. Swiftly, the boy ducked, barely avoiding the needles. He wrapped one arm around the father, and jumped away from the scene. By this time, people had begun gather to watch the battle. Gently, the boy placed the man on the ground, just in front of the gathering crowd. "Just stay there, Mister." He said.

The teary-eyed father grabbed ahold of his sleeve, and pleaded, "Please...get her back..."

The boy smiled. "Of course, Mister." With that, he rushed back into the battle scene again. He parried the punch thrown at him by the second man with his bow, and consequently landed a roundhouse kick against him. That pushed the man back onto the first man, who was just about to stand up, and together the two toppled gracelessly onto the ground.

The gang leader stared at his two fallen men, the expression of his face a mixture of fear, anger, and awe. Almost immediately, he released the girl, who immediately rushed over to hide behind the boy. He turned and started to run away, but before he did, he gave the boy his "fiercest" glare. "I'll have my revenge, brat! Just you wait!" The two other men, realizing that their boss was running away, got up and followed suit.

The boy chuckled. "Sure I will." He waited for the three to disappear from his vision before turning back towards the girl. "Oy, you alright?"

She tilted her head up, and was immediately greeted by the most beautiful amethyst eyes she had ever seen. His wavy, shoulder-length midnight black hair accented his eyes, and the black headband he wore gave her an impression that he looked like... "...a prince..." She whispered to herself.

The "prince" tilted his head, blinking slightly in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Uh...um..I..." The girl found herself stammering and blushing even more. "I...I..."

"**FUJI-CHAAANN!**" The father cried, tears of joy now freely flowing down his cheeks, and he threw his arms around his daughter. "**I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!**"

He turned towards the young boy. "You don't know how grateful I am to you for saving us, Mister umm..."

"Fuyuki."

The father nodded, his smile widening. "Thank you, Fuyuki-san. But you've got quite the talent for fighting, even for a boy as young as you."

The young man, who was actually a young girl, sweatdropped. Seems like she had been mistaken for a boy...AGAIN. "U--um..." She began. "Thank you, but---"

"**I LOVE YOU FUYUKI-SAMA!**"

That sudden (loud) statement surprised everyone within a 2-mile radius, of course including Fuyuki herself. She looked back at the girl she had just saved, question marks suddenly popping over her head. "Eh?"

The father looked down at his daughter, aghast. "Fuji-chan...what are you saying?"

"You're...you're handsome...and kind...and thoughtful...and a skilled warrior..." The girl said, twiddling her fingers nervously. "You're all a girl could ever want...a prince...**MY** prince...and I...I..."

At this point, Ookami and Uzuki had just arrived at the scene, hidden from behind a tree. Ookami smirked, "Well, looks like Fuyuki-sama has already taken care of things here..."

The girl finally stopped twiddling her fingers, and she looked up with a look of determination on her face. "I...I love you Fuyuki-sama!" Suddenly, she threw her arms around Fuyuki, who cried out in surprise. "Will...will you be the father of my babies?"

Once again, the crowd was struck! Both Ookami and Uzuki were trying their best not to laugh.

"**WHA---WHAT?**" A bright red blush suddenly came upon Fuyuki's cheeks, and her eyes became as wide as saucers. "You must be mistaken! I'm---!"

The father, having seen the determination on his daughter's face and the blush upon the 'boy's' face (to which he interpreted that the boy must have fallen for his daughter), grinned at patted Fuyuki's shoulder. "Son."

The crowd, happy with such a fairy-tale ending, started to clap. "Yaaaayyyyy!"

"**N-NO!**" Fuyuki stammered. She tried to push away the girl who was clinging tightly to her waist, but it was to no avail. "You're mistaken!"

By now, Ookami had burst into uncontrollable laughter, she was literally rolling on the ground. "**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Oh, this is too much!" Uzuki tried to calm the wolf-girl down, but she also found herself giggling. Their squirrel companion was also on the ground, "squi-ing" in laughter. "Ookami-san...you shouldn't laugh...heeeheee...you too, Squi-chan...heeeeheee...They'll hear us...heeeheee..."

In the midst of the struggle, Fuyuki turned her head and caught sight of her companions. "Oy Ookami! Uzuki! Do something!"

But her companions were just too busy laughing to notice her. _Dammit_, She cursed to herself. _I've got to do something!_ She thought desperately, feeling extreme discomfort at the feel of some girl snuggling against her chest. Lifting a finger and pointing upwards, she cried, "Hey look everyone! A flying monkey having sex with a giant cow!"

Wonder of wonders, all eyes (including father and daughter) turned upwards, curious to see such a strange feat. Fuji's hold on her waist loosened, and that was all Fuyuki needed to get away.

_CHANCE!_ She thought triumphantly to herself. She placed her arms upon the girl's shoulders and pushed her away roughly towards her father. She then turned on her heels and proceeded to run away.

"But wait my love, there isn't a---" Fuji looked down at her hands, only to find her beloved missing. There were even dotted lines blinking from where her beloved once stood. Her eyes widened, and she screamed in horror. "**MY PRINCE! MY PRINCE IS MISSING!**"

"There he is!" Cried some random person from the crowd, pointing towards a cloud of dust in the distance. "He's running away!"

"Everyone, don't let my son-in-law get away!" The father said determinedly. "We shouldn't let our children be deprived of their happy ending!"

"**YES!**" The crowd yelled enthusiastically. Without another thought, they all started to chase after the cloud of dust.

The said cloud of dust was still running as fast as her legs could go. "Dammit, I shouldn't have saved her! I should have left them…I could have been eating delicious food right now…but **NOOOO**…I just had to poke my stupid nose into their stupid businesses!" It did not help matters much that she was pissed at her companions. "Some companions they are!" She said, gritting her teeth angrily. "I swear, I'm gonna beat them up then kick them, then roast---"

Fuyuki suddenly halted, as an enticing smell reached her nose. She felt the familiar numbing of her body, her eyelids closing half-way down, her head tilting lazily and a small drool coming from the side of her mouth. "**Raaaaaammmmmeeeeeeeennnnnnn...**" Like a zombie possessed, she slowly turned and floated (yes, floated!) her way inside a nearby restaurant, following the delicious whiff. It was actually a good move, that decision of hers, for soon the Happy-Ending-Obsessed crowd ran past the restaurant without realizing that the very person they were chasing after, was just inside.

Some fifteen minutes later, Ookami and Uzuki came up on the street, looking left and right for the missing Fuyuki.

"Damn!" Ookami cursed, clenching her fists. "We've lost her!"

The squirrel glared at Ookami, shaking a fist at the wolf-girl. "Squi! Squi, squi, squi, squi, squi, squi, **SQUI!** (It's all your fault, fang-girl! You were supposed to keep an eye on her!")

An anger vein suddenly popped from Ookami's temple. Being cursed as a half-wolf, she had the advantage (or disadvantage?) of having the ability to talk and understand animals. "Whaddaya mean 'it's all my fault'! You were supposed to watch over her too, you little **SQUIRT!**!"

"Squi! (Fang-girl!)"

"Squirt!"

"Squi!" (Your tail can be used as a feather duster!)

"Oh yeah? So what? Your tail is a rag!"

"Squi!" (You're gonna bear nothing but ugly wolf cubs!)

"And you're gonna bear nothing but an ugly egg that's going to be fried and fed to the sharks!"

"**SQUI!**!" (**STUPID!** Squirrels don't lay eggs and **I'M A MALE**!)

"**GRRR!**"

"**SQUII!**"

One can almost see the sparks of electricity flying through the wolf girl and the squirrel's eyes. It was broken however, when Uzuki reached up and covered Squi-chan's eyes.

"Ookami-san, I think I know where Fuyuki-sama is..."

Ookami straightened up, her ears twitching in curiousity. "Oh really? Where?"

With her other hand, she pointed towards a restaurant to their right. Overhead, it bore the sign **'OH! MY RAMEN!**' in bold characters.

Ookami's wolf ears drooped and she shook her head. "I shouldn't have asked."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Good day everyone! (shrieks and dodges all the fruits and vegetables being thrown at her) I know, I know...another Naruto fanfic without even finishing my two others! I'm sorry, but I just can't help it...new ideas keep on coming everyday, and this is my latest one. I know the Naruto characters aren't here yet, but they will be in the next chapter. I promise! All I ask is for you to enjoy reading this story, and of course...review! I would really love to hear from you readers, so PLEASE, take time to review this (even one line will do), so that I will know the things I need to improve on...especially the fight scenes (and most probably my weird and sick sense of humor, haha..). Ack...I really suck at writing fight scenes...I hope the one I did was okay...Anyways, again, I hope that you would enjoy this story and that you would take the time to review.

Oh, and by the way...this story takes place two years after the first season of the Naruto anime (since I haven't read the manga yet). It assumes that Sasuke has been retrieved, and that most of the Rookie 9 are officially chuunins. If you have any more questions, please feel free to email me or leave your questions in your reviews. Thank you very much!

Well, that's all for today.

Till the next part!


	2. What's this!

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, its story and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of the great Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Only the plot of this fanfiction, and the original characters are mine.**

**WARNING: Some parts of this story may contain violence and bad language. If you don't like this, then feel free to press the back button. **

* * *

**II**

**WHAT'S THIS?! THE "OH! MY RAMEN!" DISTURBANCE  
**

"Ramen, ramen, raaaammmeeeennnn!!! I love ramen! I can't wait to eat ramen!!! **Oh! My Ramen!!!**" A blond Konoha shinobi sang cheerfully.

"**SHUT UP, NARUTO**!" He was immediately rewarded by a punch to the head by a certain pink-haired kunoichi. "Are you trying to damage our eardrums?"

Naruto's bright blue eyes became glassy, and they were were starting to brim tears. "What's that supposed to mean, Sakura-chaaaaan?"

"She means, dobe, that you are a horrible singer." Another shinobi, one with black hair, explained to the blond idiot coolly. "And you probably should quit it before you kill us all." He added with a smirk.

The glassy expression immediately disappeared from blond boy's eyes, and was replaced by an angry one. He shot up from his seat and waved a fist at the other boy. "What's that? I dare you to say that again, Sasuke-teme!!"

Sasuke only crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath, opened his eyes, and let out a loud (not a shout though), "**NARUTO-DOBE IS A HORRIBLE SINGER!!**"

At that point, all of the customers of the restaurant they were in turned their eyes at them, more specifically at the blond who had stood up on his seat and had placed one foot on the table. Naruto looked around at the laughing eyes, and immediately felt himself blush brightly. With a surge of anger he bellowed, "**SASUKE-TEMEEEEE**!!!!" He dove towards the other boy, his arms outstretched, ready to strangle him. He was however, stopped by Sakura as she wrapped her arms around the blond boy's waist. "**NARUTO!!** Not here!!!"

To the untrained eye, these three teenagers may seem to hate each other, or unable to get along with each other at the least. But if one were to look closer, one can see rays of sun shining brightly in the blond boy's eyes, the touch of mirth in the pink-haired girl's eyes, and the silent laughter dancing upon the dark haired boy's lips.

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke share a bond which, one may fondly say, is stronger than the Mighty Bond glue. Yes, they may have their share of disagreements. Yes, they may have been reluctant teammates two years ago. But those were meager compared to all the trials they have been through, the greatest of which perhaps may have been the betrayal of Sasuke. But they endured, persisted, and were finally rewarded with the return of their beloved teammate. Now their bond was stronger than ever.

As for the eye of one who knew them from the start, one may notice the small and subtle changes which indicated that these three are now growing up. Naruto, though still as loud and clueless as ever, is now ten times stronger than the annoying prankster he was two years ago, as he trained under one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. In addition, he and Sasuke were now nearing ANBU status. Sakura, once the weak flower who never once won a single fight, has bloomed into one of the strongest known kunoichi, under the guidance of the Fifth Hokage herself. It is also interesting to note that she had overcome her infatuation with her dark-haired teammate Sasuke, and had now turned her emerald eyes to one whom almost nobody thought had a chance of winning her affections, Konohagakure's taijutsu specialist, Rock Lee. As for Uchiha Sasuke, despite his betrayal, he is still considered as a strong and amazing genius ninja. Though he is still very much cold (especially to his remaining fangirls), and still considers himself as an avenger, determined to kill his older brother, one can see the occasional smile and playful smirk dancing upon his lips, indicating that he is now more relaxed and more comfortable living in the village he can now confidently call 'home'. With the defeat of Orochimaru, the once cursed mark on his neck had disappeared.

"Will you people please keep it down? I'm getting to the good part." Said a low voice beside them. It belonged to an older man with spiky silver hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His forehead protector ran around his left eye. Hovering in front of his face, was a small pink novel with the words "Give Me Paradise" on the front cover.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, glaring at their former teacher, her arms still wrapped around the blond's waist. "I can't believe you're still reading that smut!"

Hatake Kakashi, also known as the Copy Ninja, is one of Konohagakure's finest and most powerful jounins. Despite having spent time going on independent missions, he still maintains a good relationship with his former students, spending time with them whenever possible. One such instance was the B-Rank mission the Fifth Hokage had just assigned to them, and which they had just successfully completed. As such, they were grateful to Tsunade for giving an opportunity for the former Team 7 to be together once more. Thus, they were celebrating their reunion in a ramen restaurant (Naruto's choice of course) in a nearby small town, before heading home. Naruto and Sakura sat together, while Kakashi and Sasuke occupied the seats across them.

The pleasant-faced owner walked up to them saying, holding a tray in his hand. "Here you go, guys. Four ramen specials, as ordered." He placed the tray down on the table, revealing four steaming hot bowls of noodles. He then winked at the blond. "I'd like to commend you for your song earlier. With a bit more finesse, it would make a great theme song for our restaurant." He pointed proudly towards the sign overhead the counter, "**Oh! My Ramen!"**

Naruto grinned proudly. "Haha, thanks Mister!" When the owner left, he leaned over to the kunoichi and whispered, "Ne Sakura-chan, what does 'finesse' mean?"

But it was Sasuke who answered that question. "It means, dobe, that you are STILL a horrible singer."

The blond was about to yell his usual **'TEMEEEEE!**' but the ramen which lay before him prevented him from doing so. Instead, he merely glared at his comrade before turning his attention to the sumptuous food. "I'll deal with you later," He muttered before clapping his hands together and saying "Itadakimasu!"

The four Konoha ninjas dug in, and they found, to their pleasant surprise, that the ramen was indeed tasty. Of course for Naruto, nothing could compare to the ramen of Ichiraku, but this was also delicious. Sakura occasionally made satisfied sighs. Kakashi had actually set aside his book for once, and even Sasuke continued to eat the food without so much as a complaint. They were, indeed, engrossed.

Suddenly, Sakura nudged Naruto with her elbow. "Ne, ne, Naruto..."

"Mrgh--whaaat?" The blond looked up at his friend, strings of noodles still hanging out from his mouth. He was slightly annoyed at her for disturbing his eating.

"Please tell me I'm only dreaming when I say that there's a wolf-girl standing next to the table across us."

"Hrm?" Naruto swallowed what he was chewing and looked ahead. There, standing before the person who was eating at the next table, were two girls--one was small and looked like a child, and the other was indeed, a wolf-girl. After a moment, his eyes went wide as saucers, and he cried out, "Aaaaahhh!!" Sasuke, Kakashi, and even the other customers had turned around and were also nonetheless surprised at the appearance of this strange...person.

Sakura immediately threw a hand on the blond boy's mouth. "Shut up, you idiot!" She hissed. "She'll hear you!"

Before Naruto could say anything else, the wolf-girl's ear suddenly twitched and she turned her head towards them. "I hear you just fine, Missy." She called out to them, her fang sticking out as she grinned.

Sakura and Naruto stiffened immediately at this. "S-s-s-she talks!!!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes wide as plates this time.

Just then, the wolf-girl walked over to their table, her white fluffy tail swinging playfully behind her. "Of course I do, Fox Boy. What do you think I am? Mute?"

…_Fox Boy..?_

For the first time, the two loud ninjas were rendered speechless. Hell, even Sasuke and Kakashi were staring at the strange girl in awe.

"Ookami!" A voice, which can belong to a female and yet, also to a male at the same time, called out. "Leave them alone! You're bothering them!"

"Okaaaayyy Fuyuki-sama!" The wolf-girl turned on her heels and went back to the previous table.

As she reached the table, the one who was sitting lifted an arm and waved towards the four ninjas, smiling apologetically. "Sorry for the disturbance!"

The first one who was struck by this person was Sakura. A blush crept up to her cheeks as she continued to stare. "He's...he's handsome, don't you think?" She said to no one in particular.

Naruto gasped, staring at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura-chan, you're being unfaithful to Fuzzy Eyebrows!"

Sakura blushed, this time with embarrassment. Immediately, she hit him on the head, causing one ugly lump on the blue-eyed boy. "What are you talking about?!"

As the two continued to argue, Sasuke turned his attention towards his silver-haired jounin sensei, who had become strangely quiet. As he expected, Kakashi was still staring curiously at the group in the next table. But what he didn't expect was that the jounin's attention was focused not at the wolf-girl, nor at the two others, but on the small squirrel sitting upon the green-haired girl's lap.

The dark-haired teen raised a questioning eyebrow.

---

Meanwhile, at the other table...

Ookami's right ear twitched, and she leaned in to whisper at Fuyuki. "Whaddaya know, you've just caused someone to become unfaithful to her boyfriend, Fuyuki-sama."

She was only answered by the slurping of noodles by the other girl.

Uzuki sat at the seat across Fuyuki, with Squi-chan on her lap. "Fuyuki-sama, I really think you should change the way you look. You're always being mistaken for as a guy..."

Slurp. Slurp. Sluuuuurp. "...you think so?"

Ookami rolled her eyes. "Duh. Didn't you get annoyed when that girl you saved was latching on to you?"

The amethyst-eyed girl winced slightly. "Ugh. I don't even want to remember."

"See?"

Uzuki tilted her head slightly. "Well, how about we get you some clothes, like mine, or the ones Ookami is wearing?"

_If I did wear those kinds of clothes, I would feel lighter, and it would be easier to move,_ Fuyuki thought as she continued to slurp the noodles. _It would definitely be advantageous to me, but..._ She stopped, her chopsticks held in midair. Then, as quickly as she stopped, she started slurping again, saying in between slurps, "Nah, forget it. I like this hakama."

Her two companions looked at each other before they both sighed in resignation. As much as they would have loved to impose the change of clothing on Fuyuki (and truth be told they tried to do so so many times before already and they would **STILL** get the same answer), they could also understand her hesitation to do so. For the hakama she wore belonged to her twin brother, and it and the bow she carried were the only items she carried to remind her of her family, who were patiently waiting for her return and for her quest to be successfully completed. All for the sake of their land and for those who lived in it.

Just then, four shadows hovered over the table. Ookami, Uzuki, and Squi-chan turned their heads to the side, and saw that shadows belonged to the gang leader Fuyuki had fought earlier, another two of his subordinates, and a tall, arrogant-looking man with a lighted cigarette upon his lips.

The Gang Leader or GL (as we will now call him for easier identification purposes) walked over to the table and slammed his hand on it. "Hey **BRAT**!" It made the bowls and glasses shake slightly, but Fuyuki continued to eat leisurely.

Ookami stood up, crossed her arms across her chest and glared up at GL. "Hey, isn't it rude to disturb someone in the middle of a meal?"

GL backed up a bit, surprised at the sudden appearance of the wolf-girl. Then he straightened himself up and smirked, looking at Ookami up and down. "Heh, this is the first time I've ever seen a strange creature like you but you're cute." He placed an arm at her shoulder, his smirk widening. "Say, why don't you leave this brat and join my harem instead, hmmm...?"

Ookami tilted her head and smiled back, though it was evidently forced. "Of course..." She placed it over his. "**NOT!**" As soon as she said that, she lifted her hand, and almost immediately, his hand burst into flames.

"**YEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!**" GL ran around the restaurant, flailing his hand wildly to put out the flames. "You **BITCH**!" He spat, glaring at the wolf-girl. He then motioned to his men with his chin. "Get **HER**!!!!"

"Roger!" His two subordinates cried out simultaneously, and together they charged at Ookami.

The wolf-girl grinned, letting everyone have a glimpse of her fangs. Her right hand opened then closed, and was then engulfed by another ball of fire. As the thugs neared her, she jumped into the air and extended her flaming hand, and touched each of their backs. Consequently, they suffered a worse fate as their leader, their backs suddenly bursting into flames.

The not-so-bright subordinates screamed in horror, and like their leader, began flailing their arms wildly like lunatics. They tried to slap their backs hard to get rid of the burning flames, but it was to no avail. In desperation, they tried to slap each others back, but as they did, they stumbled towards the table where Fuyuki sat. Nearer and nearer they stumbled, until...

_**CRASH!!!**_

All eyes turned towards the two subordinates who fell on the table, breaking it into two. Ookami and Uzuki turned their heads just in time to see Fuyuki's bowl of ramen slide down against the wood and land on the floor with a softer, yet more evident crash. It was as if time had stopped as the noodles were spread, vegetables and seafood were broken, and the soup was spilled over the area.

Ookami then turned her attention towards their companion. As she predicted, she saw that Fuyuki had her head lowered and her facial features darkened completely.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! Here's the second installment of the series. Here we have the appearance of our famous Team 7 and their sensei. Also, the first romantic pair is introduced here, which Sakura and Rock Lee. I'm not exactly her biggest fan, but I think she and Lee would make a good pair. As for the others, I'm not so sure yet...it really depends on how the story will unwind. In any case, I hope you will all enjoy reading this. And **PLEASE REVIEW!** I can't stress enough how important your thoughts are to me, and I would really love to hear...er, I mean read them. So **PLEASE!**

Well, that's all I can say for today.

Till the next installment!


	3. Scary!

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, its story and its characters do not belong to me. They are the property of the great Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Only the plot of this fanfiction, and the original characters are mine.**

**WARNING: Some parts of this story may contain violence and bad language. If you don't like this, then feel free to press the back button.****  
**

* * *

**III**

**SCARY! THE WRATH OF FUYUKI**

"Oh shit."

That was the first thought which ran through Ookami's head the moment she saw her companion's darkened features. Her fear increased even more as Fuyuki stood up, angry red flames surrounding her--like Ookami's flame, except that they were made of aura.

_I gotta do something!_ The wolf-girl thought to herself in a panic. Calling off her own flame and quickly making her way to Fuyuki. Forcing a grin, she placed a hand upon the midnight black-haired girl's shoulder. "Ne...calm down, Fuyuki-sama..."

"My ramen..." The girl growled, her voice dreadfully low.

"Don't worry about about it, you were almost done eating anyway--"

"**I'M NOT DONE YET!!**" Fuyuki snapped, her fiery aura burning all the more, causing the wolf-girl to yelp, run, and hide behind Uzuki, who still held Squi-chan in her arms.

"Uzuki-chan..." Ookami whined, her eyes brimming with tears. "Fuyuki-sama's scaaarrryyy..."

Contrary to the half wolf, the green-haired girl stood calmly at her place, with no expression of fear at all. "Ookami-san, you should know by now that this is only temporary."

"...only temporary?"

The two girls turned their heads towards the direction of the unfamiliar voice, and found that it belonged to a silver-haired man from the next table. Although his attention was focused on Fuyuki, they knew the question was meant for them. Uzuki noted the protector upon his head, as well as the vest he wore. She noticed that his other companions had protectors on their heads as well. She tilted her head slightly. _A...ninja?_

"You're saying that as if she's been possessed by some kind of demon," Kakashi continued, leaning back against his chair.

Uzuki stared back at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Perhaps she is, though not technically." She turned back to Fuyuki, who was currently beating the living hell out of the two subordinates. "Normally, she's not one to get angry so easily, except when someone messes with her food..."

"...then she will get pissed," Ookami finished, her tail wagging wildly behind her. "And believe me, you'd rather be dead and buried six feet under than face her wrath."

Kakashi placed his elbow against the back of his seat, leaning back. "And then when she snaps out of it, she won't remember."

The two girls glanced back at him. "How did you know?!" Ookami asked, her eyes wide.

The silver-haired jounin only closed his eyes and made a noise which sounded like a slight chuckle. Sasuke, who sat beside him, stared the man, raising a curious eyebrow. _Familiarity perhaps?_ The dark-haired boy thought to himself. _...but wait, there was something about what they said that didn't fit..._

"...wait a minute," Sakura and Naruto cried out simultaneously, staring back at the two girls, emerald green and blue eyes wide as saucers. "Did you just say...'**SHE**'?!"

Ookami slapped an exasperated hand on her forehead, while Uzuki stared back at the blond boy and pink-haired girl. "Fuyuki-sama is female." The green-haired girl said.

Sasuke almost choked and fell out of his seat at that surprising statement.

Sakura suddenly felt her body go limp, a dark cloud hovering over her head. "Female...female...female..."

Naruto, on the other hand, burst in laughter. "**Ahahahahahahaaaaa!!!** Is that so?!" He then glanced back at Sakura, grinning teasingly. "My Sakura-chan, have you suddenly flipped over to other side? Fuzzy Eyebrows will be so shocked!!!" Though he was answered by another hit to the head, the blond boy still couldn't stop laughing.

Sasuke turned his head, shifting his attention back to Fuyuki. "A...female..."

---

**BAM! SLAP! WHAM! WHACK!** In a matter of a few minutes, the poor beaten subordinates were made into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Had enough?!" Fuyuki stood over them, hands on her hips and her eyes glinting threateningly.

The subordinates stiffened accordingly, and they quickly shifted their bodies with their knees on the ground, simultaneously bowing down in front of her. "We're sorry!!! We're sorry for damaging your ramen!! Forgive us!!!!"

"Hrmph," The amethyst-eyed girl snorted. "You'd better not do that again. Now **GO**!"

"Yes!!" The men squeaked, running (or limping) away from the restaurant as fast as they could go.

As Fuyuki watched the men run with half-lidded eyes, a slow clap sounded from behind her. She turned, and saw the fourth (and probably the most arrogant, other than the GL himself) member of the GL team. The side of his lip turned up in satisfied smirk, the cigarette bouncing as he did so. "Bravo, bravo. What a great performance."

She stared back at him still with half-lidded eyes. "What do you want?"

"A match," He answered, his smirk widening. With a swift motion of his hand, he took off his business suit, revealing a white short sleeved jacket over a black long-sleeved shirt, and black cargo pants. Wrapped on his left bicep, is his protector bearing the mark of the Kirigakure. "With me, Asano Fukashi, a former Chuunin of Kirigakure!"

"A ninja, huh...?" She said. Then she shook her head, and turned towards her table. "Sorry, but not interested."

But before she could reach the table, the Kirigakure ninja blocked her way, stepping on the ramen in the process. Fuyuki's eyes widened, and she turned her chin up to glare at him. "**HEY!** Don't step on the food!"

---

Kakashi raised an elbow upon the back of his chair. "Your friend is rather predictable to provoke though," He said to Ookami and Uzuki.

Ookami shrugged. "Yeah well, food has always been her sensitive spot."

"Sounds like a certain idiot here," Sakura said, jerking a thumb towards Naruto.

"**SHUT UP!**"

Uzuki chuckled. "Well, our Fuyuki-sama is also a bit of an airhead..."

"A bit?" Ookami snorted, her left ear twitching. "More like a **COMPLETE** airhead, if you ask me."

---

"If I stop, you will have a match with me?"

"Like I said, no." The amethyst-eyed girl answered without thinking. She knelt down on the ground and started scooping up the spilled food.

Fukashi crossed his arms and twisted his foot, adding weight on the food and causing it to break. Fuyuki breathed in sharply, and held out her hands in a stopping motion. "No, stop! You'll ruin them!!"

The former Kirigakure ninja jeered. _This brat is just so easy..._ "A match," He said again. "Or I'll make sure your delicious food will be crushed into bits." He twisted foot again, causing the food to break even more. "Take that!"

"Eeeek noooo!!" Fuyuki squealed, for once sounding like a real girl.

Then with his other foot, he stepped on the rim of the ramen bowl, causing it to fly up in the air. He pulled his feet back and kicked the bowl towards Fuyuki's face. "And this!" He said, his smirk widening. _Hah! Maybe I'll defeat her just by doing this!_

But before the bowl reached her face, Fuyuki lifted up her hand and caught it. "Fine," She said, her face hidden beside the bowl. "If that's what you want."

Fukashi grinned. "Glad that you see it my way."

Just then, Fuyuki raised her hand, showing two fingers at him in a v-sign. "But first, two things."

"Oh, what is it, boy?"

"One," She began, "We're doing this outside. This restaurant has been damaged enough already."

"Fine."

"And two," She tossed the bowl she caught earlier up and down, smirking. "You're going to be defeated by this."

---

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing this. She glanced up at Ookami and Uzuki questiningly. "Is she serious?!"

"Well," Uzuki said, patting Squi-chan's head with one hand. "Fuyuki-sama's always making up weird things when she's going to fight."

"Squi!" (That's right!)

"Ne, ne, they're going outside!" Naruto said excitedly, pointing towards the restaurant entrance. "Let's go watch!!"

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not? We've got lots of time anyways."

Sasuke, on the other hand, was already making his way outside, following closely behind Ookami and Uzuki.

---

Once outside, Fukashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Cocky, aren't we? It's **YOU** who's going to be defeated."

Fuyuki continued to throw the bowl up and down with one hand, while she held her bow in the other. "Come on, let's just get this over with so I can finish eating."

"I don't think you ever will!" Raising his hands, he began doing a hand signal and muttered something under his breath.

Almost immediately a dusky pack of mist enshrouded the area. Fuyuki stopped playing with the bowl and took a step back, her senses coming into full alert. She needed to, as the hazy cloud was doing a good job of obscuring her view.

---

Naruto gasped, his bright blue eyes widening in recognition. "Hey! Isn't that--?"

"...the Kirigakure no Jutsu," Sasuke finished. It was a technique that all three teenagers, along with Kakashi, knew all too well.

"That was during our mission to accompany Tazuna-san from the Country of Waves, isn't it?" Sakura said. "...when Kakashi-sensei fought with Zabusa..." She looked up at the silver-haired jounin. He had a non-chalant look on his face, but she knew that he was thinking about the incident as well.

Naruto gritted his teeth, the hands on his sides curling up into fists. A lot had happened during that mission. It was labeled as a C-rank mission, but it quickly turned into a mission with a higher level of difficulty as they were suddenly attacked by Chuunins, which was not supposed to happen. It was there that he suddenly felt fear for the first time. Frozen at the thought of dying, he was unable to perform his duties as a ninja efficiently. He then looked down at back of his left hand, more specifically at the scar which, until now has not disappeared. But Naruto did not want it to disappear, no, because it constantly reminded him of his vow to never freeze up and leave his friends ever again.

It was also during this mission that the Team 7 met with Momochi Zabusa and his faithful partner, Haku. The battle with the two missing-nins from Kirigakure was long and hard, but Naruto had learned a lot in that battle. Cooperation. Teamwork. Courage. Strength. Wisdom. But the most important lesson he had learned was the value of sacrifice. Kaiza, Inari's foster father refused to bow down to Gaton, the greedy businessman who invaded the Country of Wave, and that cost him his life. Haku, the young boy who Naruto initially thought of as a girl, stood without hesitation in front of Zabusa, Kakashi's hand going through his body instead of Zabusa's. Zabusa, known for having killed all of his cohorts upon graduating from the academy, avenged the death of his younger partner and was consequently stabbed in the back. And...

Naruto glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. His fists shook slightly as memories of Sasuke dying in his arms invaded his mind. He sacrificed himself in order to save the blond boy from Haku's attack.

_"Why? Why did you do it?"_

_"How should I know, my body just moved by itself..."_

_"I hated you..."_

_"I hated you too..."_

It was then that he realized that his relationship with Sasuke ran deeper than that of simple rivalry. It was friendship. A deep and true friendship. This was the reason he persisted on rescuing Sasuke. This was the reason he never gave up on the hope that his friend will come back.

_And he did_, The blond boy smiled to himself. _He really did._

Naruto then glanced towards the two girls they had just met. Although Naruto did not know anything about them, he knew that their eyes held the same hope as he did back then. And he wasn't about to let that hope disappear. No fucking way.

And so, he took a deep breath, placed his hands over his mouth and yelled.

**"YOU CAN DO IT RAMEN GIRL!!!!!!! SHOW THAT UGLY NINJA WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!!!!"**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! Here's the third installment! I'm now on my semestral break, so I have more time to write this. A fight scene is coming around the corner, and to tell you the truth, even though I'm not really used to it, I'm always excited about writing fight scenes. The adrenaline's pumping, and I feel like I'm in the scene itself! And to keep myself inspired, I play the battle music from the Naruto OST. Weird I know, but I enjoy doing it. In any case, I hope you would enjoy reading this too. Please continue to review!

By the way, I'm basing the terms her on their Japanese forms so, for the sake of those who are a bit confused...

1. **Konohagakure **- Hidden Leaf Village

2. **Kirigakure **- Hidden Mist Village

3. **Dobe **- Blockhead (I'm not sure about this though, so please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)

4. **Teme - **Bastard

From now on, since I've put this story in the Romance genre, I'll also be listing the pairings.

1. **Sakura and Lee**

More will be added in the next chapters.

Yay! I've received my first two reviews!! It made me so happy!!! So, a great big THANK YOU!! goes to:

1. **Cyber-Porygon **- Yes, I'll do my best to keep this Naruto-centric. I hope you didn't wait too long.

2. **Nicachan510 - **Yes, I promise that there will be SasukexOC at some points of the story. And don't worry, I do have plans to continue.

Well, that's all for today.

Till the next installment!


End file.
